Does Anybody Hear Her? Song fic
by My Chemical Romance's Bandit
Summary: When someone close to her dies, Jeanette's life spirals off course. She feels that no-one can help her or even hears her in her crisis. Once she finally re-builds her life, it all comes crashing down again on her. Is this the end? rated T for character death, but thats what started it all off in the first place...
1. Prologue - the loss of a loved one

**Heya guys! It's still me, Charlene. But I have changed my account! **

**The chipmunks/ettes are 23 in this story, and are the same height as an average human being, but with fur, and bushy tails, obviously.**

**This story is based on the song 'Does Anybody Hear Her?' by the Casting Crowns.**

**o0o**

**Prologue - The Loss Of A Loved One.**

* * *

**o0o**

**Simon's POV**

"He is going to need surgery, ASAP!" I hear one of the doctors yell, as they keep pressure on the wounds in my stomach, right where the bullets had hit me.

An image of Jeanette is flashed in front of my minds eye.

_Beep-beep-beep._

I remember the day we went to the Olive Garden for our first date, about a week after Alvin and Brittany had theirs...

_Beep-beep..._

I remember the first time me and Jeanette kissed. Sparks flew. Okay, fireworks did actually, but they are close enough to make it a happy enough memory just thinking of the feel of her lips on mine...

_Beep...Beep..._

I see Jeanette for the first time, in school. She was so beautiful that day, it's hard to describe, even though her beauty only increases the longer I know her, I think I have only seem her look that beautiful once. And that was only in a dream.

_Beep...beep..._

In the dream she is clad in a pearly white dress. Its strapless, and has lace sleeves attached to her top, which reach down just bellow her elbow. She has amethyst coloured shoes on, and she holds a bouquet of blue and Violet roses in her hands, which are crossed neatly over her chest. She smiles at me, and shows me a gold ring around her ring finger, on it is engraved:

**S.S + J.M 4Ever**

I look into my beloved's eyes, and lean in for a kiss.

_Beep..._

Suddenly, I see my Jeanette, the last time I saw her, about half an hour ago. Or was it half a century? I don't really know, all I know is that I see a memory of the last time I saw Jeanette. When I had pushed her out of the way of the bullet, after I had thrown a some garbage I happened to have in my hand at this guy who was watching us, he decided to shoot me, twice. Then, he aimed his gun at Jeanette, and jumped in front of he bullet. I heard him curse, him shoot his gun, the run off.

Of course, I _felt_ the gun shot more than I heard it.

I see Jeanette lying on the pavement, looking at me with shocked eyes, but rather than darkness, she is surrounded by light, which gets brighter and brighter.

_Beeeeeeeeeeepp..._

The last thing I hear is the aforementioned chipettes voice ringing in my ears

"Simon! Nnooooooooooooo!"

Then my suffering ends.

* * *

**Updated! And yes, that last line means he died. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Life

**Okay, so this is set about a year after the first chapter, Alvin and Brittany are still girlfriend/boyfriend, and Theodore and Eleanor are still a happy couple. Jeanette has overcome depression, but still finds her heart set on Simon. Anyway, I'm not going to give anything away.**

**Chapter One - The New Life**

***Jeanette's POV***

Eleanor and Brittany are chatting to Theo and Alvin on the way to College. I just hang around at the rear of the group, I have been doing that a lot lately, seeing as I'm the only one who doesn't have anyone to talk to, anyone who knows how to read me, or anyone to love with all of my heart. Not anymore...

***AT COLLEGE***

Just as I pull out the Last of the books that I will need for school, I notice a familiar figure walking towards me, it's smiling lovingly at me, so I smile sweetly back, whilst I take in its profile.

He's a male, is tall, like me, and - now that I notice it - is also a chipmunk. He is clad in a black sweater, with skinny jeans and white trainers. His fur is a perfect black, with a pair of white stripes running from the tip of his nose, to the end of his bushy tail. His eyes are the only thing that ruins his face, for they are a vibrant electric blue, with flecks of green hidden within them. Just like Simon's were.

"I - I'm Jeanette" I say quietly, still smiling sweetly.

"I'm Chase, d-do you wanna... Go out with me?"

I look up into his perfect blue eyes. They are hinted with worry, hope, compassion, and love.

"Yes."

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

Over the next few weeks I have been getting more, and more depressed, although I doubt Chase has noticed, every time I am with him, I seem to forget everything. Like all of my troubles just fly out the window.

I walk across the street to the club, where I agreed to meet Chase. Just as I'm about to enter, I see him. He is standing on the sidewalk across the street with my best friend, Amy. He pulls her in, and kisses her long and hard, his paws running through her golden locks. He turns back to the club, and sees me staring at him, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

I walk into the club, as always, there is a large group of men asking me if I would go out with them.

"No. Nope. Sorry. You're not my type" I say, looking at a different guy as I say each one. The man who I said wasn't my type, looks at me. And says

"aw, come on darlin', you know you like me"

I look at him, and state with sad eyes

"I'm sorry, but no." with that, I grab my bag, and walk out through the back door.

***NORMAL POV***

Jeanette didn't notice the chipmunk with a blue sweater, blue eyes, and black glasses who was sitting on a bench on the other side of the street. If she had, she would have noticed the faint glow to his features, the fact that his head was tilted slightly to the side, as if he was sighing, the lonely and sad expression on his face. The way his voice carried in the wind as he sang:

_She is running,_

_A hundred miles an hour,_

_In the wrong direction._

_She is trying,_

_But the canyon's ever widening,_

_In the depths of her cold heart..._

The chipmunk watched as the love of his life walked away, completely oblivious to him.

That chipmunk, of course, was Simon.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Thing That's Missing

**Chapter Two - The Thing That's Missing**

* * *

I run down the street, not caring where I am going, just going there, for my tears are too thick for me to see and inch in front of my face.

Suddenly, I am stopped. I have run into something, something rough, and tall. I wipe away my tears, to see what it was that blocks my path. Standing in front of me is a tall man, he has short blond hair, an unshaven face, and a long trench coat that covers most of his body.

"s-s-sorry." i stutter.

The man looks down at me, then smiles affectionately. He puts his hands into his pockets and says

"you look like you need a little boost, here try this."

He pulls out a plastic bag, and a needle. Then, he asks me to pull out my arm, which I hesitantly do so, then I see him full the needle with a funny white substance, he then proceeds to inject it into my bloodstream.

The moment the drug enters my bloodstream, my vision clouds over, then it clears again suddenly. And starts flashing by with vibrant colours.

I don't like it, I start running home. At least where I think it is. The world is spinning at an alarming rate now, and shifting uncontrollably from side to side.

After what could have been five minutes, or five hours, I make it back to the chipmunks' house. Alvin is lying on the couch, and Theodore is probably asleep upstairs.

I stagger through the door, and collapse down on the couch next to Alvin.

Its then I notice that he's in tears, I think I have gotten over the worst of the drug now, which is still in my jacket pocket, because I am becoming steadily more aware of My surroundings.

Alvin is in tears, and looks like he has been for a while now. He also seems a little surprised that I'm here, but a only marginally compared to his emotional breakdown.

It reminds me of the time that Simon accidentally Alvin out of a tree when we were eight, Alvin broke his foot, but it wasn't Simon's fault, Alvin had taken his glasses, and he was halfway up a tree. Which wasn't the wisest of moves seeing as he ended up flattened under Simon.

Alvin stayed in hospital that night, and Simon was a complete wreck. He had tears streaming down his face, and he just stayed on the end of the sofa,arms wrapped around his knees, and kept saying 'it was an accident, I'm sorry Alvin, I'm a rotten brother, you don't deserve me' over and over again. The only time he stopped crying that night was when I asked him if he'd be my boyfriend when we got a bit older. Which cheered him up immensely.

It breaks my heart to see Alvin in this state. So I try talking with him.

"what's up Alvin?"

He sniffles, then says, "Brittany."

I look at him, puzzled, but keep up my idea. "What about her?"

"she... She ... We, broke up." with that, he falls back down onto the sofa, losing the height he'd gained by sitting up to talk.

"here, try this, it helps with the pain." With that, I pass him the bag of drugs I had been given by the man in the street.

He looks at me, shocked. But then decides to try it out, he insert to the needle into is arm, and his eyelids flutter for a moment, then he's on top of me, kissing me like some psychotic madman.

Suddenly, I notice a bottle out of the corner of my eye. Actually, there are Five... Six... Seven. Geeze, I have just given drugs to a drunk, who is now lying on top of me, snogging me.  
Ah, screw this, if it works for Alvin, why not me?  
I take a full bottle from underneath the sofa, and start drinking, momentarily pushing Alvin aside.

I know this is the most alcohol I have ever had, but I don't care, if it numbs the pain, then its good enough for me.

My vision starts spinning, and the world goes blurry, and the next thing I see, is Alvin on top of me, with his bed as the background.

I cant remember a thing after that...

* * *

Outside, the chipmunk that jeanette had wanted to do that to her, was watching in through the window, tears streaming down his face.

"...So she sets out on another misadventure,

Just to find,

She's another two years older,

And she's three more steps behind..."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Consequences

**Hey Guys! I just want you to know, I am only updating because of SIMON270!**

**Thank you!**

**Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes I wrote most of this this morning at like, 2AM when I woke up, so...**

**Chapter Three - The Consequences**

***JEANETTE'S POV***

I run out of Alvin's bedroom the moment I'm dressed, as I'm running away, still in my clothes from yesterday, I look back, as I run along the street, at the house, and stop dead in my tracks.

That isn't Alvin's house.

Alvin lives on his own, with Brittany's right next to his, from the front Brittany's house is on the left of Alvin's, I have just come out of the house on the left of Brittany's house. Which leaves me with the question;

Who's house _was_ I in last night?

My eyes widen as I realise that I was in a complete strangers house last night, my brain probably came up with a scenario that would please me, with Alvin and all.

Wait. I _wanted_ that to be Alvin?

At that moment, I'm yanked out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutch my abdomen, and when it doesn't reside, I just get used to it, which leaves me worried.

What happened last night?

Suddenly, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Shit, I wasn't... Damn, I wanted to lose my innocence to Simon, not a weird guy that I don't know.

I suddenly see Brittany emerging form her house, several houses away, seeing as I had just run Away from where She is right now.

Before I get the chance to run to her, she enters her white porsche carrera convertible, and shoots off in the direction of town.

I look in my jacket pockets, and pull out my purse, thank god I still have it. I walk to the next bus-stop, and wait in silence for the bus to come, to take me to Dave's house, which is where I half-live, because its so lonely at the house that used to be mine and Simon's house.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

As I hit the 'stop' button on the bar next to me, I stand, grab my belongings, and walk to the front of the bus. Then, I hop off it, and walk down a short alleyway. A couple of steps in, I swear I pair of eyes watching me.

Shit. How could I be so stupid?!

With that, I spin around, almost tripping over my own two feet as I do so, this time, I feel that more eyes are watching me. And I start full out sprinting to get to the other need of the alleyway.

The moment I reach the end, I take a sharp turn, then I continue sprinting for about half a Kilometre, until I skid to a stop outside Dave's house. I push open the door, and walk into Dave's lounge, where I am startled to see Brittany sitting next to where Dave normally sits on the couch.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I stutter, a habit I have picked up since Simon's death, and my separation from Chase (A/N: chase is Charles on my profile.), I am quite shocked at her reply.

"What? So I'm not allowed to come here then, am I?!" she seems genuinely mad that I asked her, it's not one of her childish hissy - fits, that she used to throw When we were younger.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Allow me to rephrase the question Jeanette, what are YOU doing here? I am here to talk to Dave, since me an Alvin just split up, what are you here for? Oh, wait, don't answer, let me guess: your still mourning over your precious Simon. Stop living life in the past! Move on, he's dead. Full stop. New page. You hear that? New page. Stop hanging onto things that you cant change! Put him behind you! Me, and Alvin. This is now. We are currently separate, we aren't mourning over someone who died over a year ago! You don't have my sympathy, you should be over this by now." I'm shocked by what she said. Shocked and upset. I know I should be angry, I know Simon would want me to stand up to her, or make her regret what she's done. So I do the second option.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the half empty bag of marijuana, and the needle. Then, I toss them, so they land at my older siblings feet I make eye contact with her and say quietly

"one year today. And yes, I was here to talk about Simon, I was also here in search of some sympathy,which is obviously hard to find these days. Oh, and as a minor detail, I got raped last night, and since I was drunk, there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I just wanted some advice, is all.

Look in the bag at your feet, see if you know what's in it. When you work it out, let me know, maybe then will you truly understand what I'm going through."

With that, I walk out the door, up to my house, which is just a block away, and pull out the car Simon had got me as a wedding gift. Whilst I had got him a bracelet that entwines blue and purple fabric, both ends lead up to a blue and purple ying-yang sign. Simon, always going put of his way to keep me happy. I had made him promise to only get me something small as a wedding gift, because I didn't want him wasting his money on me. So he bought me a box of chocolates, and a sapphire blue car, which I had immediately appointed as the 'family vehicle' which we had to explain to Alvin meant only me and Simon were allowed to use it, no one else, only us, and both of us alone.

I walk along the path towards our garden, which I get let grow rugged, and unkempt, all except a lone rose bush, the same rose bush that me and Simon planted the day we moved in here. I take a perfect rose from the very top of the bush, and rush back to my car.

I pull out my keys, and hop in, then I drive as fast as I could in the direction of the cemetery.

When I reach it, I take out my rose, and walk calmly through the gates, and stroll over to where I know my beloved lies. I place the rose upon his grave, and sit back, looking up at the steeple as its illuminated in fiery shades of orange and red, because of the setting sun.

Then, I begin to think: _what is **WRONG** with me? Why can't I Just learn to let go of the past? I know I loved him, but... **God!** Why wont anybody listen to me?! I know I'm sentimental, but Simon was my **HUSBAND,** and I loved him with all of my heart._

With that, I turn up towards the sky and say

"Almighty Father, if you hear me, answer my prayer. Please keep Simon safe where he is, no wait - scratch that - please look after Simon now that he's in heaven with you. I know he wouldn't end up anywhere else, he was so loyal, so kind, and caring, so enigmatic, so loving, so... Simon, really. He is the best person that has ever walked the face of the earth. I'm not being bias, it's just true. Please, father, Tell him I'm sorry, that I have been with others, and tell him that the first person I wanted to share a bed with was him. But explain to him that it was only to numb the pain.

Please, heed my prayer, watch over Simon."

With that, I push myself up onto my heels, and walk away, scanning the graveyard as I do so...

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

Just on the other side of the churchyard, a blue chipmunk with a blue and purple bracelet, was still singing his heart out, in the vain hopes of reaching his loved ones ears.

_"...Does anybody hear her?_

_Can anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know,_

_She's going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple,_

_With all the Lost and lonely people,_

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away,_

_In you and me._

_Does anybody hear her?_

_Can anybody see...?"_

The chipmunk's face still held that pale glow to it, but it was paler than before, and as he turned it upwards to face the heavens, it began to rain. With that, he turned his eyes back upon his love, and sat back against the blank gravestone with a young angel-girl upon it, that was invisible to all but him.

As his love walked away, he turned around, and laid a single white rose at the angel-girls feet, he then turned to the writing on the marble beneath them, which was what he had been leaning upon, the grave that didn't yet exist, who's writing was invisible to all but him, when any mortal saw him, they saw right through him, which was the same deal as with the statue. A single teardrop escaped the young chipmunk's eye as he read the writing, perfectly aware that there was practically nothing he could do to stop it, because his eyes seem intent on reading the writing over and over again;

_In loving memory of Jeanette Miller,_

_Loving sister, friend, and wife._

_1988-2012_

_'I am the girl in the sixth row of a school photo._

_That everyone's eyes pass over,_

_Who's face everyone forgets._

_No-one remembers the sound of my voice,_

_The colour of my hair,_

_Or even my name._

_I'm invisible,_

_No-one seems to hear me,_

_Its like I'm a ghost,_

_Like I'm not worth anyone's time,_

_Like I don't even exist."_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Letter

**Chapter Four - The Letter**

* * *

I drive home as fast as I am able, not caring about breaking the speed limit, all I want is to get back to mine and Simon's house.  
Once I arrive, I unlock the front door, rush into the study, and pull out a pen and paper. When I have finished, i then walk into what used to be the bedroom that I shared with my husband, Simon, but now belongs to me. I walk over to my scrupulously made bed, and place the white paper upon the pillow that I normally sleep on. With that, I walk out the front door, lock the door, and place the key under a plant pot.

Then I start walking...

***BACK TO GENERAL POV***

The chipmunk with pale features watch from the other end of the street, as he sang again, in the vain hopes that the love of his life would hear him.

"...She is yearning,

For shelter and affection,

That she never found at home.

She is searching,

For a hero to ride in,

To ride in and save the day..."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Hero On A White Steed

**Chapter 6 - The Hero On A White Steed**

As I run down the un-named street, I allow an overpowering sense of sadness to wash over me. I turn around, and notice that even through my teary eyes, I don't know where I am, or how long I have been running for, all I remember is leaving my house, running past Dave's, and being really annoyed by a red thing that refused to stop following me.

As I turn around, I see it's parked at the end of the street, I search frantically for somewhere to hide, I eventually settle on a nearby tree, even though its covered in snow, though it holds less snow on its branches than the others. And I begin to start scaling at as fast as I physically can, when I reach a branch that's high enough to have a view if the whole street, as well as the comfort in being hidden from whoever so emerges from the car. I whip away my tears on the sleeve of my jacket and train my eyes on the car.

And emerging from it, I see Alvin.

I gasp in joy, and almost fall out of the tree, staying up only by gripping onto the branch that moments ago I had been sitting on. I hang there, but continue staring at Alvin, as he rushes over to me, I finally decide to look down, and almost faint. I'm almost the same height as a three-storey house, dropping straight down would probably kill me. I try to pull myself up onto the branch, without success.

I feel my hands begin to go numb with cold.

So I adjust them.

And instantly regret it.

I feel the unnerving sensation of weightlessness grip me, and I fall.

Only to get caught by Alvin.

He offers me a ride, which I accept gratefully, and drives me back to his house. He has now officially given up with Brittany, and is now single, this really pierces my heart, as that is the same situation as I have with Simon. Except, if he wants to, he can see Brittany, whereas I can only see Simon in person in my dreams, I never used to believe in Heaven or Hell, but now I have revoked my previous beliefs, as my love has passed on, I now believe he is the hands of the all mighty lord.

When we get back to the house, he sits on the couch, and I sit next to him.

"I'm so sorry, truly, I am." says Alvin, which shocks me.

"What?" I ask, bewildered.

"About Brittany, I honestly had no idea. Sorry" he looks at me with sad eyes, and I know he really means it. He truly thinks it his fault. It breaks my heart, and I shuffle over to be next to him, and nuzzle him with my cheek on his.

"It's not your fault, my sister can be an ass, when she wants to be. If you don't mind me asking, but why did you break up?"

He seems shocked at me not thinking it was fault, angry that I would call his wife-to-be an ass, and upset at the sensitive subject.

He physically steadies himself, then says

"I was drunk, and as I was coming home, I bust up her car. She started cussing like a sailor, and then she said ' I am officially breaking up with you Alvin! We're over! Done! Finito! End of!' then, she slammed the door, and walked off. I don't remember much of that night, but I remember having a dream that I did 'it' with you, boy, that cheered me up, alcohol actually works. I think I had some drunks that night, marijuana, or somethin' 'cause I woke up with the worst headache in the history of headaches." with that, he sighs, and turns his head away from me, so I don't see the lone tear running it's way down the fur on his face.

I adjust myself, so I'm sitting on Alvin's lap, then, I give him a quick, but brilliant kiss on the cheek. Before walking into the kitchen and emerging with three bottles of beer in each of my paws, and three in my tail, one of which I begin drinking before I even reach Alvin. I lay them down on the table, as I finish the bottle in my mouth. Good grief, that's gone fast! But I don't care as I grab another, and begin drinking that too. As I do so, Alvin does the same, and before I know it, the bottles are all gone, but I'm too drunk to care. The world is spinning up and down, left and right, which is made all the more confusing by the blue and white dots dancing across my vision. The only thing that doesn't seem to be impaired is my view of Alvin, who seems to glow in pale shades of red and blue.

"I...love...you, Jeanie!" with that, he uses his tail to pull me up to him, and smooshes his face onto mine, crushing my lips, the funny thing is, I don't really care. I am just enjoying the sensation of Alvin's lips on mine. It feels exactly like the night I lost my innocence to a man that I didn't know. Wait a second...

_'I was drunk'_

_'a dream that I did 'it' with you,'_

_'I think I had some drunks that night'_

_'marijuana or somethin' '_

_Oh God..._

**~Flashback~**

"here, try this, it helps with the pain." with that, I pass him the bag of drugs I had been given by the man in the street.

He looks at me, shocked. But then decides to try it out, he inserts to the needle into is arm, and his eyelids flutter for a moment, then he's on top of me, kissing me like some psychotic madman.

**~End Flashback~**

With strength I didn't know I possessed, I throw Alvin off of me. And watch as the drunken him stares up at the drunken me. When I ask him

"did you do it? To me in the dream? "

He looks up at me, in shock at my unfounded strength, and the randomness of the question in the heat of the moment.

"err... Yes actually, and it was the most realistic dream I have ever had, the bed was even all screwed up afterwards!" he pauses, then looks at me with an odd expression, "why?"

"in the dream, did I ask you to hold out your arm so I could insert a needle filled with white stuff in it?" I finally feel the alcohol begin to take its hold on my thoughts, which I thought I had safeguarded up until this point, I also hear the slur in my voice. But I force myself to continue in a semi-normal voice.

"y-y-yes", with that, his eyes roll upwards, and he falls backwards with a loud 'grunt!'

"Alvin?" with that, I rush over to him, and pull him up onto his knees, when he seems to be able to stand, he does so, and looks me in the eye and says

"what?"

I brace myself, and then say

"Last night wasn't a dream, it actually happened. I lost my virginity to you last night."

Oh god, that sounded so pathetic, I watch as Alvin's face twists from a disbelieving frown to a smile of joy, "wow! Oh wow, Jeanette! Please let's do it again!"

_Oh. My. God._ Why does he have to look so much like Simon? Finally, my drunk state takes over, and my Vision turns blue and red.

I feel myself on the bed, nude.

And I feel Alvin on top of me, having his way.

I also feel a familiar chill run down my spine, and as I turn to the window, I see my lover of old sitting outside on the window sill, snow blowing around him from the normal Christmas - time storm, he is singing the song he wrote for me, staring at me with sorrowful eyes. He's glowing slightly, and I see a faint halo above his head, as he sings;

"...And in walks her prince charming,

And he knows just what to say,

Momentary lapse of reason and,

She gives herself away.

Does anybody hear her?

Can anybody see?

Or does anybody even know,

She's going down today?

Under the shadow of our steeple,

With all the lost, and lonely people,

Searching for the hope it's tucked away,

In you and me,

Does anybody hear her?

Does anybody see?..."

* * *

_What have I done?_


	7. Chapter 6 - The Haunting

**Chapter Seven - The Haunting**

***350 days later.***

* * *

Wedding bells toll.  
I walk down the aisle, my long-sleeved wedding dress flowing behind me. I stop at the alter, and turn to see my soon-to-be husband looking at me.  
He wears a black tuxedo, with a blue rose in his lapel.  
He smiles at me, and shuffles up next to me.  
The priest begins.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to announce the- "  
"Please, just skip to the vows?"  
Asks the chipmunk next to me.  
"I believe the couple have prepared their own vows?"  
We nod our heads.  
"You go first" says the chipmunk next to me.  
"I have to say, you've really done it now. I'm pregnant. I'm 24 and I'm pregnant. I never actually expected to have a baby, since Brit and Elli can't, but you have given me one, and for that I thank you. I cant say i have always lved you, but... Well, look at us now. Now you."  
"Jeanette, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I loved you. I may not have shown it, but its true. You are the best person I could have ever have married, from my relationship with Brittany, I learned that you find love in those you least expect to. Take her for instance, she's married to an artist who is deaf, and yet she's happy. I found love in you, and for that, I am truly thankful."  
"Master Seville, do you take Miss. Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"  
"Longer than that."  
"Miss Miller, do you take Master Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"  
"I suppose its a bit too late to say no?" I pat my baby-swollen belly. I'm 19 days off giving birth.  
The chipmunk looks at me. Smiles.  
The priest smiles at me to. "If anyone has any objections to this joining, speak now, and forever hold your peace."  
Not a word is uttered.  
"Then, by the power vested in me by thy almighty lord, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
I lean in for the kiss.  
So does my love.  
I feel a sudden sharp tingle run up my back as I kiss him. We have just been wed in the church next to the town we grew up in.  
But something feels wrong.  
Once my husband has finished kissing me, I turn around. The doors are open. But that doesn't have anything to do with it. Its the second warmest 28th of November in recorded history.  
I see my real love.  
The one that died saving me.  
The one who took a bullet for me, when someone tried to shoot me, even though he'd already been shot.  
The one who died with several bullets in his stomach.  
I see Simon, dressed in what he wore for OUR wedding. A blue tuxedo, with a purple rose in his lapel.  
He stares into my eyes, and walks away.  
He disappears under the steeple.  
Right where his grave lies.  
Once he's gone, I turn back, and get carried away by my new husband - Alvin.

***Bellow the steeple***

Simon sighs, and lays another rose on the invisible grave, then, he sits at the angel girl's feet, and gazes over at the church.  
He begins to sing.

_'...If judgment looms under every steeple,_  
_If lofty glances from lofty people,_  
_Can't see past her scarlet letter,_  
_And we've never even met her._

_If judgment looms under every steeple,_  
_If lofty glances from lofty people,_  
_Can't see past her scarlet letter,_  
_And we've never even met her...'_


	8. Chapter 7 - The Day

**This goes out to the Guest who reviewed on the last chapter, I couldn't give a damn. Your review is grammatically inaccurate, and as I have previously mentioned, I don't mind criticism, so long as it's constructive. Give me a reason why and I will gladly alter my story, but fail to do so, and... I win. **

**Sorry about that. Someone flamed on the story, I was just pointing it out. **

**Chapter Seven - The Day**

***FIVE YEARS, AND EIGHTEEN DAYS LATER***

"Jeanette! It's Grace's eighth! Come on outside! You know, it's hard to cope with 30 screaming eight-year olds, especially when they nick Gracie's glasses. Come on!" Alvin waved his hand in front of his wife's face. Trying to rid her of the bleak expression that plagued it so often.

"Hu?..." she looked at Alvin with bloodshot eyes.

"It's Gracie's birthday,hand I need help with the 30 odd kids I have running manic around the house."

Jeanette just stared at him.

Then, she turned, and looked at the clock on the wall.

5:30 PM.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"I-I-I'm sorry Alvin. But it's just... Ten years ago... At this time... Simon leapt in front of a bullet for me. I'm sorry."

Jeanette took a deep breath, stood up straight, and adjusted her glasses.

"Come on Si, think they just need some entertainment is all." she smiled at him, batting her eyelashes.

Alvin sighed.

"Alright, go call Brit. Il go get the mike." With that, he turned, and headed for the basement.

* * *

***LATER THAT DAY***

**(Brittany's POV)**

"okay. Grace, you can play with all of your presents up in your room, but get ready to leave at a moments notice. And... Honey, go put on that nice red dress I bought you?" i hear my husband ask Grace.

"But Daddy, I think it makes me look fat." I hear my daughter argue back. Where does she get this? I never cared about fashion, that was Brittany's job. I walk into the hallway, by the stairs.

"honey, it doesn't, I will tell you what does though... Your fluffy tail! Keep it nice and straight dear. Otherwise, it just looks like it belongs to a wild animal now, doesn't it?"

Even though I won't admit it, her - in her long white jumper, red sneakers, and black glasses, she looks so much like my lover of old. It's amazing how much of Simon I see in her. I sigh inwardly, and push it back into my secret lake.

_I pull the oars and the boat moves some more. As I look forward I see a ghost that I know will haunt me._

_Simon's crow._

_It sits on the front, eyes scanning for any sign of the far shore._

_My watch guard. My crow._

_I keep rowing, eventually I see the hazy outline of the far shore._

_I turn towards the side of the boat, to peer over the sides, I steal a brief glance at the murky water._

_I feel the boat wobble, but I let a wave of peace coming from somewhere inside of me calm it down, and i Pull myself back into the boat._

_The water._

_Where the dark things lurk._

_Where the old things wait._

_Where they lurk and wait... For me._

* * *

I nudge Alvin, and whisper in his ear "Look, its her birthday, let's just hire a cleaner, and take her to the restaurant. You know how excited she'l be."

I smile a Alvin, and his heart Seems to melt.

"Okay then. Gracie! Are you changed yet? We're leaving!"

With that, my eight year old daughter comes running down the stairs.

* * *

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

The weather was lovely. The atmosphere was lovely (we ate outside, it's a warm night, and there was this gentle jazz music playing). The meal was lovely. The service was brilliant.

The day wasn't.

It was exactly ten years ago today that my husband died.

But other than that, I enjoyed my day. Sorry, my daughters birthday.

Me and Alvin are standing at the till, waiting to pay for our meal. Gracie has run off with the car keys. She's probably in the car out back right now.

That's what I think.

That's what Alvin thinks.

Then we hear the screams...

* * *

**(Gracie's POV)**

I skip out into the car park. Suddenly, I feel a pain in the crook behind my knees, and I fall forward, barely catching myself with my hands. I see an anonymous figure looming towards me. I quickly scramble to my feet and begin rushing towards the car.

But its so quick.

I see a flash of metal, and feel an excruciating pain in my head.

_"If anyone touches you, what do you do?" I see Mother looking at me, making sure I wont hesitate with my answer._

_"I scream as loud as I can. Then, I run, when I get to a phone booth, I call the operator, then get put through to the police. Then I call you."_

_Mother smiles at me._

_"That's my girl."_

"AAAGH! HEEEELP!" I scream at the top of my voice. I feel a sudden pain in my stomach then I feel nothing at all.

* * *

Alvin and Jeanette ran out into the car park, knowing their daughter's voice was the one that screamed.

Too late.

Alvin started crying slightly, and had to excuse himself. Jeanette ran over to her daughter, and quite literally threw herself down next to her. Completely ignoring the music in the background.

"Please be okay! Please be okay!" She murmured, her hands immediately at Gracie's neck.

She saw her daughter's eyes open slightly, and try to focus on her, but her glasses were in a heap next to her.

"Gracie, baby. Look at me. Don't close your eyes."

Her daughter replied weakly "But Mother, I-I-I feel so sleepy"

_That's exactly what Simon said._

Jeanettte heard her daughter's voice crack, and then she started singing quietly.

_"If I die young,_

_Bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a,_

_Bed Of Roses,_

_Sink me in the river,_

_At dawn,_

_Send me away,_

_With the words of a love song."_

"It's fine, you'll be all right." Jeanette soothed.

"Mother..."

"What happened?"

"I-I-I-I don't know. All I saw was something shiny, and then... this." Gracie smiled slightly.

_"Its the, sharp knife,_

_Of a short life,_

_Well, I've had just enough time"_

She weakly gestured to the bullet wounds in her stomach.

_That's the same gesture Simon used._

"Goodbye." A tear streamed down her cheek "You know what? You always talked about the Uncle Simon I never had. You were always mentioning him. 'Ten years today.' What a co-incidence."

_That's Simon's spirit._

Jeanette just stared, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her own daughter, who lay before her with bullets in her stomach, was braver than she herself was.

"That was your Uncle Simons favourite song." Choked out Jeanette, Gracie smiled up at her Mother, and heard it playing quietly in the background, she sang along to itm her voice barely a whisper.

_"The ballad of a dove,_

_Go with peace and love._

___Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket,_

_____Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh._

_____The sharp knife of a short life,_

_____Well, I've had just enough time._

___"_Did I do...Good?" The last letter was a wheeze, as the light faded from Gracie's eyes.

"Simon will be proud."

Gracie managed a small smile, looking at her hand. Jeanette looked down - realising for the first time that she was holding her daughters hand to her chest.

Jeanette smiled through her tears.

As did her daughter.

_____"So put on your best, boys,_

_____And I'll wear my pearls"_

___Just as the final notes played, Gracie's life ended._

___"Gracie! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

___I start running. I know exactly where I'm going._

___I'm going to the church._

* * *

___The blue-clad chipmunk looked on as his wife mourned. He shook his head, and started singing._

_____"...Does anybody hear her?_

_____Can anybody see?_

_____Or does anybody even know,_

_____She's going down today?_

_____Under the shadow of our steeple,_

_____With all the lost, and lonely people,_

_____Searching fro the hope,_

_____Its tucked away in you and me..."_

___A blinding pale light opened up, and Simon had to cover his eyes, out stepped an eight-year-old._

___And her name was Gracie._

___"Hello Gracie." Said Simon, as he smiled warmly at his daughter._


	9. Chapter 8 - The Fatal Error

**Chapter Eight - The Fatal Error**

*JEANETTE'S POV*

I suppose I must be in a state of depression, or shock, but the funny thing is, I don't really feel anything. Just... Numbness. All over me. Consuming me. It engulfs me. And dulls the pain. It's not until I find my self almost suffocating that I lift my head off my pillow.

_How did I end up here?_

I feel that chill run up my neck again. I went to my daughters funeral today. Alvin has agreed to have over Theo and Elli's twins. One of which, reminds me of Theo, cute, kind, compassionate. That's little Elli (as named by Theodore). The other twin, a girl, reminds me of myself when I was younger. Clumsy, nerdy, not quite grown into my glasses, just like little Jessica.

When I next take note of my surroundings, I'm in the car. Red light.

Shit! I put on the brakes, and wait for the light to change color.

Then, I'm outside Dave's.

Then, my house.

Then, I'm by the rose bush.

Then, I'm at the cemetery.

Then, I'm crying my eyes out. I see the headstone for my love of old, next to which, is a smaller headstone, newer.

Suddenly, I feel myself shiver. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I turn.

Two pale figures are standing before me. I recognise both.

I held them dearly.

I enjoyed their company.

I loved them more than life itself.

Suddenly, I feel my eyes become clear.

The male chipmunk that I once called my husband sighs a me, then, looks down at my daughter, and smiles. She looks up to him and smiles to.

"Follow me Jeanie" muters my spectacled husband.

My daughter and I follow.

I come to a dark statue, obviously made of marble. On it there is an angel-girl. She stands n some rock, upon which is engraved

_In loving memory of Jeanette Miller,_

_Loving sister, friend, and wife._

_1988 -_

My eyes widen.

"Go home. Write something in your diary, your going to want it at some point. Especially when... Well, just make sure you believe what you have written, and that you will follow that belief to the grave." Says Simon with a bittersweet smile.

"But... Why?" I ask.

"You just should."

With that, the two people that I loved more than earth itself disappeared, leaving me standing alone in the cemetery.

And a hard rain begins to fall.

* * *

Dear Diary, _I don't exactly know what I should write, so I am just going to let myself go._

_'O__h! Love to me is like a season,_

_Seldom does it overstay_

_and though I pain to seek a reason,_

_Like a dream it fades away_

_To leave me once again in awe,_

_Of how the heart can render raw,_

_In loss of love, and then to soar._

_Stop Anew! And hail adieu!_

_To he who fled from chance I gave,_

_To see us wed; Then on,_

_To court another fairer face,_

_And lose again in end of chase!_

_I curse the seasons evermore_

_They tease me through their metaphor,_

_Starting fresh, their vigour young,_

_Yet ever soon, their ditty sung._

_And now, all I want to do is die,_

_And lead my soul to heaven on high,_

_I know it's hard, don't ask me why,_

_But this, I guess, is my goodbye.'_

I pause writing for a moment, wondering why I have written that. Then, I remember the meaning purpose of a diary, to write about your feelings and thoughts. So I start writing again.

"I am the girl in the sixth row of the school photograph,

That everyone's eyes pass over.

Who's face everyone forgets.

No-one rememberthat's sound of my voice,

The color of my hair,

Or even my name.

Its like I'm invisible,

Like I'm not worth anyone's time,

Like I don't even exist."

_"Grrraaagh!"_ I scream as I through my diary on the floor. _God! Why do I feel like all I want to do is... Die?_ The ghost of a smile spreads across my lips.

* * *

Im at the cemetery, knife next to me. I kneel inbetween the graves of Simon and Gracie, and drop the white roses at my feet.

I take my knife, and push it into my wrist. I gasp in pain, but enjoy the feeling of blood welling up on my wrist, I turn my wrist upside-down, and allow my blood to fall on the roses, before placing them over the graves. I take a second to look at the roses.

The edges are covered in blood, like I had dunked them upside down in a bathtub full of it.

The blood-rimmed white rose.

I take a glance around me. It's evening, a warm one, like that night, just thinking about it makes me shiver.

I look down at my left wrist. And take the knife in my dominant hand.

I push it into my other wrist, but this time, I curve it, and twist it. I carve more than just a line into my skin.

Then, I feel my head go light, from the loss of blood.

And I hear them singing.

_"Does anybody hear her?_

_(Does anybody hear her?)_

_Can anybody see?_

_(Does anybody see?)_

_Or does anybody even know,_

_Shes going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple,_

_(Under the shadow of our steeple)_

_With all the lost, and lonely people,_

_(With all the lost and lonely people)_

_Searching for the hope, that's tucked away_

_In you and me,_

_Does anybody hear Her?_

_Can anybody see?"_

That's Simon, with my daughter singing as back - up, she has such a marvellous voice, I never really noticed before.

As I stare up into the night sky, I see a shooting star.

"I'm sorry." I say, reading exactly what I had written on my wrist.

Then, my vision is completely consumed by the blackness.

* * *

"Are you Alvin Seville?" Asked the police officer, a woman with red hair, and a marvellous figure.

"Yes? Have they found Jeanie yet?" asked Alvin. He had been in a state of hystia ever since his daughter had died.

The police woman shook her head gravely.

"I'm sorry mr. Seville. But Jeanette Seville is dead. She took her life by cutting her wrists. Her body was found by someone who had come to pay respects to your daughter, he claimed he was the Uncle."

"Theodore?"

"No. He hasn't been informed yet."

"What was his name?"

"He said his name was... " the police officer routed through her notepad.

"Simon Seville."

Alvin's eyes rolled upwards. And he passed out onto the couch.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Final Page

**Chapter Nine - The Final Page**

**Okay! So I have finally finished my first story/song fic! Woo hoo! Yay! **

**I would like to thank: SIMON270, Nicolaas23, Sharky42, and (especially) Emmazippy577 who is a great author and has helped me get through this.**

* * *

_ Running, towards a cliff edge. Yes, a cliff edge._

_I reach the top, wandering why I sprinted to get here, thinking, I can't find a reason, and turn aroundnd walk away, back into the forest._

_"Alvin! Help me!"_

_Simon! Simon was over the cliff edge! I turn, and trip over a stuck-up root, and suddenly i am on the floor, unable to get up, I crawl as fast as I can. I reach the ledge, and tsick my arms over, grabbing Simon's paws. _

_I feel Simon latch onto them, holding on for dear life._

_"Don't let me go!" he pleads with me, tears running down his furry face, his glasses slipping down the edge of his nose, a catastrophe waiting to happen._

_I look down, beyond my younger brother as I try once more to haul him over the edge, but whatever little strength I have seems to disappear when I look down and see Darkness, swirling and writhing like the sea, but a completely different persona, it seems calm and patientnoun like he sea which is roaring and crashing far below us._

_PSimon looks me in the eye, through his own tear-stained ones._

_"Please..."_

_I pull harder, but my stamina is all but gone, I'm sweating through my jumper, which is now wet, much alike the sea below us, I can feel my grip loosening, I can't hold on much longer, below us, the Darkness swirling, like a giant black whirlpool, thrashing and writhing, yet still waiting patiently._

_I strain. My arms throbbing, but I mustn't let go, I mustn't-_

_Let go._

_My grip gives out, and Simon is falling, backwards. He screams, and falls, before he is swallowed by The Darkness. I push myself forward, arms extended, trying desperately to reach out to him. But the fund I'm lying on is slipping, I scramble back, and it crumbles, and falls, disappearing into the night. _

_I look back over the edge, and I see the Drakness waiting. It thrashes about, whirls around, but waits patiently._

_Waits until I can't hold on any longer._

* * *

Then he woke up.

When Alvin came to, the first thing that crossed his mind was Simon, then Jeanette, then Gracie.

He was drenched in sweat, and was breathing ruggedly.

That nightmare again. It had been plaguing him for weeks.

Never letting go. Never letting go. No matter how hard or painful, never letting go

So young, all of them, all unfairly taken from his life.

Suddenly lost, suddenly his grip fails.

He pulled himself off the couch, and grabbed his car keys, walking out the door without bothering to lock it.

He collapsed onto his seat, and began driving, to where he knew not, and stopped when it got to a red light. Looking upwards, he saw that it was about five o'clock, plenty of time before it got dark, he got out of the light and parked his car outside the post office. He walked inside, bought a pen, some paper, and a small bouquet of white roses.

Then, he got back into his car, and wrote the namse and addresses of the people he wanted to send them to, Dave, Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany. Then, he sealed them all in a larger envelope addressed to his own home, with all of their names on it. He figured that now that Brittany had dumped the artist, and was living in her old house next door to him, she would notice if his car didn't return and get suspicious.

He pushed it through the post box, and walked back outside to his car, turning the key and roaring the engine.

* * *

Then, he drove to the cemetery, and placed a single white rose on his brother's grave. Taking another, he placed it on his daughter's headstone, and finally, he placed one on his wife's statue.

Then he left, and walked back to his car, with half an hour before sunset. He drove through the rush hour traffic and finally made it to the Golden Gate bridge, where he parked his car, and sat on the edge...

* * *

Looking down, he could see the torrents of water, waiting, watching.

Then, the sun set, casting brilliant shades of red and gold across his face, the chipmunk looked straight onwards, lost in thought.

He thought about Brittany, and how she was the real love of his life.

He thought about Gracie, his daughter who was so violently murdered.

He thought about his brother, who was so cruelly taken from him.

And thought about Jeanette, who was willing to follow him to the grave.

He stood up, and prepared for or the icy plunge, when he saw Simon, glowing slightly and singing quietly,

_"He is running,_

_A hundred miles an hour,_

_In the wrong direction._

_..._

_Does anybody hear her?_

_Can anybody see?"_

His eyes widened, and Simon shook his head.

He saw Gracie, who walked over to him,

"Please Daddy. Don't."

Alvin looked down at her despairingly.

Simon put a paw on his shoulder, and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Alvin..._Theodore_." Simon had to say no more.

"I'm sorry Si."

_"Does anybody even know shes going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple"_

Then, he looked around himself, his brother, whom had been lost for so long, his daughter that he had loved more than life itself, and his wife who was in the arms of another.

He blinked as tears streamed down his face, deciding whether or not to end his life.

Then, he thought about the dream. The thought of letting go.

_"With all the lost and lonely people,_

_Searching for the hope its tucked away in you and me..." _

He hugged Simon, who faded to nothing.

He held tightly onto his brother.

And by doing so he could finally let him go.

_"Does anybody hear her?_

_Does anybody see?..."_

And that was when he realised he was falling, the torrents of icy-cold and dangerous speeds roughing up to meet him all too quickly.

Three words sprung to mind.

**_'I didn't jump'_**

_..._


	11. Chapter 10 - Authors Note and Question

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing so far!**

**Im sorry guys! But I have decided that this is the end of Does Anybody Hear Her? And I can finally take a break from you guys! (Joking, lol! ) anyway, I have a poll on my page, take it please so I know whether or not you guys think I should write another song-fic as a sequel. **

**Thanks! **

**_-GeniusIsMe._**

**Genius Is my name, don't wear it out!**

_' 'Cause it tragic with a capital T,_

_Let it be, let it be, Let it be!'_


End file.
